


"We go on three..."

by zanier



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: APH Norway x Reader, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 01:52:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12400668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanier/pseuds/zanier
Summary: This was a prompt.





	"We go on three..."

Having to play hide and seek as an adult was like a childhood dream for Y/N. She could still remember how whenever she played it as a child with her childhood friends, she would often wonder and wish that she could still play it even when she grew up. Hearing a lot of adult troubles from the adults in her childhood house made her fear to become an adult. And so even when she reached her teenage years, she would still play hide and seek with the available and willing children of the neighborhood. Sometimes, even those children who were interested only in the latest of technology would join the “old school” fun. And Y/N would feel like a child again, or rather, that she never grew up, that she was always a child and free of worries of an adult.

But just a few more years and she would be twenty. An adult regular at the playground playing around with different kids as time went by would no doubt catch others’ attention. Most parents and guardians, especially the older ones, found it comforting to know that there was an adult among the playmates of their kids. Y/N was like an ever present security for them. Some adults and teenagers like her would stop to give her weird looks, some would just ignore her presence, and others would watch as if they wanted to join but never did. Until one of the usual watchers, who was usually among with the parents and guardians, walked towards where Y/N was hiding.

The man with the very disinterested face looked familiar. “Do you want to join? Then hide!” Y/N told him in a hushed voice so she could not be heard by the boy who was already shouting “eight!” as she ducked down behind some concrete tube.

But instead of hiding as he was instructed, the man looked at the kid who was now ready to find the others. He waited for the boy’s eyes to meet his gaze before he pointed down at the surprised Y/N. He then looked down at Y/N with a mocking light smirk.

“Found you, Y/N!” The boy excitedly rushed to where the man pointed.

It was this kind of moment that Y/N felt that she was no longer a child – seeing a real kid’s happy and enthusiastic smile, this usually loner boy Emil who was always just watching the other children play with an adult whom he coined as “shameless oldy”;  who approached him when she heard his childish blabbers near her hiding spot, invited him to join, and invited him again even after the third time he rejected her friendly invitation. And so he finally played with her and the other kids because “She insisted and she looked pathetic having no one really wanted to play with her.” even though he knew that all the kids there playing with Y/N loved her so much and viewed her as the “greatest sister”. He might not admit it, but it was also what he thought; and he sometimes shared those thoughts to his older brother who would tuck him to bed and read something for him to sleep.

Y/N was so delighted by the pure smile of the small boy. And she knew she was no longer a child, but an adult looking through the eyes of a child to see true happiness and hope in all things. “That’s not fair! He pointed at me!” Y/N stood up and pointed at the man who caused her exposure.

“Bror, do you want to join us?” Emil’s eyes were full of hopeful excitement when he looked at the man beside the confused Y/N. He stopped searching for the other players.

The man lightly smirked again before he replied, “If you insist, and she looked pathetic being the youngest.”

Y/N was very quick at expressing her disgusted shock at the stranger. “Excuse me, Bror, I bet we’re just the same age?”

“Why are you calling me brother?” The man was back again with his usual poker face. “Bror means brother.”

“Oh.” Y/N looked at him sheepishly and then at Emil. “Oh. So you’re brothers?”

“If it’s not yet obvious, then yes.”

Y/N grumbled and came up with an idea. She called out to the other kids to introduce the new player. “He’s it.” And they all hid.

 

Having to play hide and seek as an adult with another adult was like a childhood dream for Y/N, for it meant that she was not the only one who wanted the worry-free feeling of being a child. She could still remember how and when Lukas, Emil’s older brother, joined the game. And she would often found herself wondering and wishing that she could still play it with him even after they grew older.

Hearing children’s laughter around them and being happy about it and not just with it made her realize that she was no longer a child. And so when she reached twenty, she just happily watched children of the neighborhood played hide and seek. Sometimes, no one was playing; not even Emil who later became more inclined with technology.

An adult with another adult swaying their usual swing spots at the playground as they talked about some adult matters would sometimes catch others’ attention. A couple of years of playing hide and seek with the kids made them closer, and realized that there were feelings, emotions, that they never felt as kids.

Having no other kids to play with, Y/N invited Lukas to play hide and seek as kids for the last time. “You’re it.”

Lukas counted while Y/N searched for a good hiding spot. And she ducked down behind a moss covered concrete tube. It was just like time the first time they met. Only there were no other players; they were the only kids; and there was no Lukas around.

Y/N wondered if Lukas pranked her and just went home.

“We go on three…”

Y/N almost shrieked hearing Lukas’ voice just behind her ears. She blamed her sudden observation on the moss on the concrete tube for not noticing how he got there.

“One.”

Y/N did not really know what Lukas meant by going after three.

“Two.”

It was the counting and hiding and being sought.

“Three.”

And then Y/N knew, without explanations needed, as she and Lukas stood up with hands clasping each other’s.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt.


End file.
